You Don't Know What You Got 'til It's Gone
by RaIn-AnGeL
Summary: Falling in love with a unexpectable person. Will it last?


Chapter I  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the crowd into the Great Hall. "People! Always in a hurry." Ron said. "Ron, it's the first day we are here in Hogwarts for the 5th year. He-llo!?" Hermione snapped Ron to reality. "I know," he nodded. The events are as follows: Sorting Ceremony, rules/regulations, new events, etc. Then the students ate mouthwatering and delicious food set on their table.  
  
The next day, going out of the Hall was a struggle again. People bumped onto other people. As the 3 got through - "Whew! Fresh air at last!" Ron exaggerated. They walked through the corridors, Hermione and Ron re holding each other's hand, lock together while harry doesn't notice it. "First class is Herbology. What's yours, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh! Yeah! I have to go to my Arithmancy class. Got to go. bye!" She released her hand from Ron and walked away. Then- "Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" shouted a girl who has a short hair with a little fly away at the back and two straight streaks of hair in front of her head. And the girl beside her has long shiny black hair that lays at her back and some on her shoulders. "Selphie! Irma! Nice to see you again!" Harry greeted as the two girls approached them. "We didn't saw you two during the breakfast meal. Where were you?" Ron asked. "We just arrived from our vacation from France. It's wonderful there!" Selphie said excitedly. "We? You mean Irma was with you?" Harry asked. "I went her." Irma said. "Always!" Ron mumbled. "We had a blast back there! It would have been better if you guys and Hermione went with us," Selphie said. "You know my case pretty well as well as Ron's," Harry said in his voice with a little sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Well, maybe next time then. Maybe somewhere in Asia. In that way, I hope that Voldemort-," Ron flinched by the name, "fine, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will not follow you anymore. Or don't tell me he has Death Eaters back there also? No way! He's not that all-powerful, is he?" Selphie said. "We never know. Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all. Ya, I think he's not that all-powerful," Harry said. "Ehem! We still need to go to our Herbology class!" Irma interrupted. In Herbology class - "I didn't know that the Slytherins will be joining us," Irma whispered to Selphie. "I know! Hopefully no major and I mean MAJOR disaster will happen," Selphie replied and Irma nodded in agreement. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked Selphie. "It's about the Slytherins now they are joining us," she said. "Well. nothing's THAT wrong with it." "One word - MALFOY!" "I see your point. Looks like he's into no good. He's staring at us." She looked at Malfoy who suddenly looked away. 'Weird,' she thought. "Could anyone tell me, as well as the whole class what would you do if ever these finger-biting plants bit you?" Professor Sprout addressed the class. "It's to slap it and cast an Incendio minor spell on it, right?" Selphie asked Irma. "Guess so," she shrugged, "raise your hand." "Too bad, Ms. Granger isn't around to answer my question." Professor Sprout pouted. The Slytherins sneered. "Go!" Irma budged Selphie to raise her hand, so she raised her hand. "Finally, Ms. Howards." Professor looked glad to see Selphie raise her hand. "Er. I think you should slap it. And. cast and Incendio minor spell on it." She answered with her voice not so sure with the answer. "Well said! 10pts. for Gryffindor and 5pts. for you Ms. Howards for finally speaking up to cut the long questioning silence of this class," Professor Sprout said joyfully. On the other hand, Malfoy gave an amaze yet a twist of disgusted look on Selphie. She faced him looking like you-think-I'm-no- good! -Think-again! After class, Ron high-fived Selphie. "So we wouldn't be needing Hermione so much because we've got a genius right here!" "Nah! It was just quite easy, Ron." she blushed. "I've never thought it was like that-" "Because you don't have brains, Weasley!" Draco shouted. 'What now!?' Harry, Selphie and Irma thought. "Take back what you said, Malfoy!" Ron already is clenching his fist. Just then, Irma but in, "All right, enough of that! Let's go, Ron! Away with you, Malfoy!" She dragged Ron and pushed Harry who was clenching his fists also. Draco looked stunned by Irma's words because normally she wouldn't say that to him. Selphie rolled her eyes on him and walked away. 


End file.
